


Magick Has Returned

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [53]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin answers to the council for showing his magick-Prompt:308 Song Prompt  (“This Is Me”  by Keala Settle)





	Magick Has Returned

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Magick Has Returned  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Gaius Lord Baldrick  
**Summary:** Merlin answers to the council for showing his magick  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 965  
**Prompt:** 308 Song Prompt (“This Is Me” by Keala Settle)  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Magick Has Returned**

It was the first council meeting after Merlin showed his magick in public. The council members were arguing when Arthur and Merlin entered the council chambers.

“Sire.” Gaius bowed to let them know that Arthur was there.

“Let’s get stared, shall we?” Arthur walked to the head of the table and sat down. “The queen is keeping my sister company so we shall start without her.”

The council members sat down around the table. They looked uncomfortable.

Lord Baldrick eyed Merlin. “Sire, do you think it is wise to allow the sorcerer to attend a council meeting?”

“Merlin has been to almost every council meeting that I have attended. You had no problem with him then and I see no problem with him attending now.” Arthur frowned.

“That was because he hid his true identity from all of us. Although, I suspect there were a few who knew of it.” Lord Baldrick looked at Gaius. “Wouldn’t you agree, Gaius?”

“Yes. I did know that Merlin has magick.” Gaius admitted.

“Lord Baldrick, the fact is that I trust Merlin with my very life. He has proven to be a loyal friend to me. Now that he has shown his magick in public I still feel safe in his presence.” Arthur was getting a little impatient  

“So he is the reason that you lifted the ban on magick, Sire?” Lord Baldrick asked.

“He is one of the reasons.” Arthur stared down the man. “I have seen that magick can be used for good. It is not evil. The person that wields it with the intent to do harm is the evil.”

Lord Baldrick glanced around the table. “Your father…”

“Is dead and I am king!” Arthur pounded the table. “Do not question me further.”

The chastised lord looked down at the table. “Forgive me Sire.”

Arthur turned to Merlin, who was standing beside him. “Merlin take a seat.”

“What?” Merlin frowned.

“Consider yourself my advisor on magick.” Arthur pointed to an empty chair. “Sit down.”

“Arthur, just because I have magick doesn’t mean I am an expert.” Merlin sat down. “I can only tell you of my experience as a sorcerer in Camelot.”

“Then tell us.” Arthur nodded.

“When I came to Camelot, I had to hide who I was in the shadows. I was never able to be my complete self. I knew that if I was found out that Uther would take great pleasure in executing me. I had to be careful. Extremely careful. That doesn’t mean that I didn’t use my magick to protect Arthur and even Uther at times. I did what I had to do to make sure this kingdom, my home, didn’t fall from those that would see it in ashes. My loyalty is to Arthur and Camelot. I think I have shown that to be true.”

“Yes Merlin. You have.” Arthur looked around the table. “Is there any here who still has doubt in Merlin’s loyalty?”

The council members looked at each other and shook their heads.

Lord Baldrick raised his finger. “I do have one question.”

Merlin glanced at Arthur then back at the older man. “What is your question?”

“Are you the only sorcerer in Camelot?” Lord Baldrick asked.

“No. I am not.” Merlin looked at Arthur for permission.

“Go ahead, Merlin. Tell them.” Arthur leaned back in his seat.

“Besides myself, there are three others.” Merlin looked at Gaius. “Gaius has limited abilities. His magick is weak from lack of use.” Merlin paused. “Lady Morgana is a seer. Her magick is growing and her control is less that reliable. There is one other. A child still in the womb. My son by the Lady Morgana.” Merlin looked at Arthur. “Those are the ones known to me. I believe there may be more now that those with magick will be able to come out of the shadows and be who they truly are.”

“Sire, if I may?” Gaius spoke up. Merlin is not being entirely truthful in his representation of his magick.” Gaius looked at Merlin. The Druids call him Emrys. They believe that he is the most powerful sorcerer that will ever be. He has shown great power and great compassion since he has come to Camelot. Merlin is truly the most powerful sorcerer that I have ever seen and, as you all know, I was around during the Great Purge. We are fortunate that Merlin is a true friend to Arthur and Camelot.

The council members were shocked into silence.

“As soon as my sister is back on her feet, she and Merlin will be wed. I will be giving Merlin the status of freeman and appointing him to this council on a full time basis.” Arthur looked around the table. “If there are no other questions or no other business, I would like to get some training in.” Arthur looked around the table. No one spoke up. “Dismissed.”

The council members cleared the room in record time. Arthur Gaius and Merlin were left alone at the table.

Merlin leaned back in his chair and sighed. “I can finally be myself. I am free. I never thought this day would ever come.”

Arthur looked at Gaius. “With the ban lifted, you are free to practice magick again as well, Gaius.”      

“I think I will leave the magick to the younger ones, Sire. I fear my magick would be inadequate compared to them.” Gaius stood up and bowed his head. “Merlin, just because your magick is known, don’t forget that you still have your duties.”

Merlin nodded. “I know and thank you, Gaius, for what you said.”

Gaius smiled and left them alone.

“He’s right Merlin. The stables need mucking.” Arthur stood up and patted him on the shoulder. “Better get to it.”

Merlin laughed. “Yes Sire.”


End file.
